powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Lisa Teegel
is of the S.P.D. and Dekarangers. Member of Tokkyou and Supreme Chief over all Counter Special Criminal activity. Referred to as "Chief" by Tetsu and is the "Daylight Officer". Biography She is a top rank (and to the Earth Dekarangers, breathtakingly beautiful) Tokkyou officer from the Planet Lumiere with like Tetsu and is his mentor. She trained Tetsu to be passionless and efficient; the kind of police officer most people think as the "perfect officer". All that was put in jeopardy when he came to Earth. She's on equal ground with Kruger and Swan, and could have taken Tetsu away with her, but decided against it after learning firsthand how passion can be a benefit for a Deka, rather than a hindrance. Her number is either 7, (written as the Roman numeral VII) or 1000, (as the numerals are arranged so that they resemble the Roman numeral M). Lisa was absent in the Great Legend War, in which all 34 Super Sentai teams fought Zangyack and sacrificed their powers. Since Lisa was of Planet Lumiere and had no stake in the war unlike other Sentai aliens who fought for Earth (having only been to Earth once due to Tetsu), as well as the massive reach of the SPD as a universal organization as opposed to merely one of the Planet Earth, she would have no reason to fight on Earth. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base DekaBright is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. DekaBright Arsenal * BraceThrottle * Throttle Techniques **'Fire Extinguisher' *** **'Electric Attack': *** ** Force Field: *** *'Deletion Techniques' ** Energy Punch Finisher: *** Ranger Key The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: LOST EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the female Gokaigers, into DekaBright. Behind the scenes Portrayal Lisa is portrayed by . As DekaBright, her suit actor was . Notes *DekaBright is the first female Silver Ranger, followed by Miu Sutou/Go-On Silver. But unlike Go-On Silver who is the regular female Silver Ranger, DekaBright only appeared once. *DekaBright is currently the only Ranger who has a Power Rangers counterpart who appeared on television to not appear in Power Rangers as her counterpart. No footage of Dekaranger's "Episode. 40: Gold Badge Education" was used in SPD's "Endings". The only other Sentai Rangers had counterparts who only appeared in comics or were U.S. exclusive duplicates that otherwise looked like the original Power Rangers and their Super Sentai counterparts. Dub names In the Korean dub of Dekaranger entitled Power Rangers S.P.D., which aired in South Korea, while her Ranger designation is S.P. Bright. Appearances * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger **''Episode. 40: Gold Badge Education'' **''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: 10 YEARS AFTER'' See Also Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Mentor Category:Dekarangers Category:Space Police Category:Aliens Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:One-off Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Legend War Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle Category:Sentai Mentors with Ranger forms Category:Characters portrayed by Masaru Ōbayashi